


Everybody Loves Killian Jones (And Emma Swan)

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Future, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Daddy Charming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mommy Snow, POV Emma, The Charming Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: Canon future. Storybrooke is going through an unusual period of peace. That's why Emma and Killian begin to live a normal life. They are happy, but Emma soon learns a lesson. She will have to share Killian's affections.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyofmisthaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmisthaven/gifts), [catsophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsophia/gifts).



> This is my little and very belated birthday's present for three wonderful people, Lady, Kat and Chrissa. This story took me forever, but at least I had fun along the way.
> 
> Unbeta'd (and English is not my first language) I'm sure there will be many mistakes, so my apologies in advance, I hope that at least you may be able to capture the content of the story.
> 
> The second part will come very soon, probably in the middle of next week, when we all have assimilated what happened in the premiere. Because, yes, finally season 6 is here!
> 
> Sara, my savior angel, thank you very much for everything. You're the best.

Emma Swan was not a jealous person. Not at all. That was something she could say without any doubt. Although the reality was that there had never been a reason to be that before, because, due to her lonely past, she had never had anyone to care about. However, when she decided to share her life and home with someone else and when she realized the effect her boyfriend had on other people, she also learned a lesson. She would have to share Killian's affection.

 

That did not bother her in the least at first, to be honest. On the contrary, any sign of affection towards Killian was a source of pride and joy for her. Even the most insignificant gestures had the effect of warm her heart.

 

As the sticky notes that began to appear stuck in their fridge door soon after start living together.

 

_"Hey love, Henry and I have gone sailing. We'll bring dinner from Granny's."_

 

What at first seemed just a simple note, actually hid several meanings. The text implied that her two true loves were spending time together. And she was in their thoughts while they wrote it. And both, the two of them, would return home together for dinner. To their home. She found it tender, a domestic gesture of everyday life. Something that did not matter to the rest of humanity meant to them that now their lives were normal. She also could find one last meaning. Her boyfriend, despite being in the modern world for a while, was still reluctant to use the phone as a communication medium. She kept that first note as a small treasure.

 

Once defeated Hyde, the ultimate villain of the moment, Storybrooke was going through a period of unusual calm. It seemed that the inhabitants of the town were eager to finally live in peace at least for a while. No one found it difficult to accommodate to this new ordinary life.

 

For that reason, it was not unusual to see Killian and her father hanging out together when she stopped at Grannys at lunchtime. Looking how two of the most important people in her life chattered amiably had the power to melt her heart and make her lips curled into a grin.

 

And then there was the fact that Henry was trying to introduce Killian in the world of movies. They made quite the team, Henry with his patience and Killian willing to learn everything about _the magic box_. She predicted long evenings curled up on the couch enjoying a movie marathon while sharing a bowl of popcorn.

 

These events, isolated at first, became more common as people realize that the peace they were living seemed lasting.

 

_David and I have gone to the docks._

 

_Your mother needs my help with some shopping._

 

_Henry and I are in the library._

 

_Regina wants me to review some plans with her._

 

At first, her face lit up with a smile every time she saw a sticky note. Over time, however, the notes became more common. Those little-colored paper actually meant that, on many occasions, when she came home after work, her boyfriend was busy with other people and other activities in which she was not included. Her smile was becoming smaller every time she saw a new note.

 

The damn pirate, honoring his taste for order, classified the post-it notes by color. Henry got the red one. The yellow one was for her father and the white for her mother. Regina got the purple one and Belle the blue one. Even she had come to see on occasion a green post-it, that meant, obviously, Zelena.

 

But the straw that broke the camel's back came the day that Emma saw not one but two sticky notes, each one of a different color, waiting for her at the fridge door. The smile she wore on her face when entering her house disappeared instantly, giving way to a pout. She tore the papers, squeezed them in her hand and threw them in the trash without even bothering to read the texts. When Killian returned home that night she pretended to be asleep. Although to be honest, the anger did not last long. Luckily, her boyfriend hadn't lost the ability to satisfy her in every way, at least under the sheets.

 

Gradually, as they were settling into their new routine, a strange feeling had begun to gain a place inside her. _I’m not jealous_ , she told herself. Because how could she be jealous of her own father or son? She knew in her heart that she was being selfish and inconsiderate. She should behave like a responsible adult and expose what she was worrying her. Instead, she fought hard against that feeling, trying to hide it.

 

She was used to other people not deposit their affections just on her. Her parents, for example, had little Neal. Henry, in turn, had his other mother, Regina, but Killian was the first person who put her in the first place. She could still see the devotion in his eyes every time he looked at her. However, when she realized she would have to share his affection with others, that strange feeling began to grow and grow.

 

Contrary to what might seem at first, what infuriated her more were not the damn post-it notes or the fact that her boyfriend spent time with her father or her son. What was driving her crazy were the small gestures. Those that were almost imperceptible and apparently harmless.

 

As that very day. After a boring day at the station, she was enjoying a movie evening curled up on the couch with Killian, while Henry lay on the sofa next to them. They were so focused looking at the screen that none of them detected the sound at first. It had to be Killian, who apparently had a keener ear, who pointed to her phone, which was resting on the coffee table. Someone was calling her. She reached for her phone, the picture of her father illuminating the screen.

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

 

“Hey, Emma! Is Killian there?”

 

 _Killian?_ Emma was unable to react at first, the name sounding strange in her father’s voice. She shook her head, pulling the phone apart from her ear to look back to the screen with a confused gesture. “Dad?”

 

“Yes, that’s me. Is Killian there?”

 

“Killian?” Her gaze drifted to Killian, who, in turn, stared back at her with an arched eyebrow in a questioning gesture. “You mean Hook?”

 

"Killian, Hook, who cares? Is he there?" Her father's voice sounded slightly impatient, causing in Emma a growing sense of discomfort.

 

She swallowed and clenched her jaw. She felt somehow betrayed by her own father, as if he had stolen her something unique, something precious that she only shared with Killian. Well, her mother and Belle were already using his name for some time, but her father had always been reluctant, until now.

 

“Why don’t you call him to his own phone?” Her voice was sharper than she originally intended but fortunately her father did not realize it. Instead, he continued to speak in a condescending tone that irritated her even further.

 

"Come on Emma, you and I know that the pirate has a strange habit of turning the phone off or leave it forgotten anywhere." No doubt her mind was playing tricks on her, striving to focus on something that at other times would have gone unnoticed. _The pirate_ , not _her pirate_... Luckily, her father went on, cutting off that train of thought. "But coincidentally, he always has to hand the damn phone to take a picture, the more embarrassing the better."

 

Her lips curled into an involuntary smile on hearing the annoying tone of David. At least he had not replaced the word _damn_ by the _bloody_ one. That ensured the survival of her phone, otherwise, she would have been able to throw it against the wall in an impulsive gesture.

 

Nevertheless, she agreed with her father. Her pirate was somewhat reluctant to dive into new technologies, hence the use of handwritten messages instead of phone calls. But his passion for photography had not gone unnoticed by anyone.

 

“Hold on a second.” After a sigh, she handed the phone to Killian. His gaze locked on her, probably trying to understand her sulky reaction. Still, as he had the phone in his hand, he began chatting animatedly with David. That didn't diminish her discomfort, rather the contrary. It seemed that the movie's evening was ruined for her.

 

Those unpleasant situations, sporadic at first, became more common with the passage of time. Two weeks later, Emma was involved in a new event that caused this strange feeling make an appearance again. Still, she was reluctant to give it a name.

 

The funny thing was that this time, everything had started well. Really well. She was working at the station, facing the tedious task of sorting files. She huffed, in a clear indication that she didn't enjoy that task. In fact, she considered it one of the worst parts of her job. For that reason, when her phone started ringing, she rushed to answer, any excuse was good to interrupt her work. Her joy increased to see that Killian was calling her, despite his reluctance to use new technologies.

 

"Hey, love. How's your day?"

 

"Boring, you know, filing documents and stuff."

 

"I'm glad I called then, because I would like to propose you a break. Can you meet me in the library? I'd like to show you something." He seemed excited and his voice also reflected some nervousness creating in her a curiosity to know what he was up to.

 

"Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll be there."

 

She hurried to leave the station, not missing the opportunity to interrupt her task at least for a while. When she reached the library, Killian was waiting for her. His face lit up when he saw her, his bright eyes and wide smile welcomed her. She also noticed that he was hiding something, as his arms remained behind his back.

 

It was comforting to see how, despite everything, he still reacted the same way every time she was in his presence as if it were the luckiest man in the world. There was no doubt that this contributed to alleviate that feeling she still did not dare to name.

 

At that time, her only desire was to kiss him and take refuge in his arms, looking for the calming effect that his proximity always generated. Unfortunately, she did not make any of those things, because before reaching him, her impatient boyfriend pulled his arms from behind his back, revealing the secret he was hiding. It was a book.

 

He held the book so she could see the cover. _Emma_ , by _Jane Austen_. He began to explain unable to hide his enthusiasm. "Belle just recommended this novel to me. Isn’t it great to see your name in the title of a novel? Better yet, a classic of literature.”

 

She could not help but feel  touched by the gesture. Seeing how he was excited with something merely anecdotal melted her heart. The desire to kiss him senseless right there increased.

 

"What do you think, love? Does the novel lives up to its name?"

 

All the elation she had felt evaporated in a moment. _Shit! Shit!_ She had not read the damn book. In addition, since when had he become an expert in English literature? "Well ..." She did not want to disappoint him, so, instead of answering, she tried to change the subject. "I thought you would prefer adventure novels with swashbucklers and pirates. That's what suits you and not this kind of romantic literature."

 

" _Jane Austen'_ s novels are more than romantic literature." They both turned to hear Belle's voice, who was behind the counter. "In fact, I think her work is rather a satire on romantic novels of that period."

 

 _Seriously?_ Emma thought with annoyance. Unfortunately for her, Belle went on showing her obvious passion for literature and getting capture Killian's attention.

 

"I’m pretty sure Killian will appreciate the reading like he did with _Pride and Prejudice_."

 

"That's true, I must admit I feel some sympathy for _Mr. Darcy_." Without further ado, he approached the counter and continued the animated conversation with Belle.

 

Emma shook her head in disbelief, as she dropped her mouth. She stood there in the middle of the room, feeling herself completely ignored. Anger began to seize her to see that the two of them kept talking casually as if she were not present. Unable to go on, she cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

 

"Uh ... I have to get back to work. See you later?" She hated the pleading tone of her voice, but at that moment she was so angry that nothing mattered.

 

Killian did not respond at the time. He took his time, staring at her with a serious gesture. She was sure that her change in mood had not gone unnoticed by him. His words confirmed it. "Are you okay, Swan?"

 

"Sure, just a little tired. I have to go back. See you later?" She repeated. One thing was clear, she wasn't going to tell him anything. Because, how could she speak of her absurd thoughts? Her lips curled into a small smile waiting for his response.

 

"Aye, but remember that today is Thursday. Your father and I are going to hang out. We'll come back late in the evening. Since Henry is spending the night with Regina, you could stop by your parents' loft and wait there with Snow."

 

At that moment all she wanted was to get out of there, because, of course, her father had also come on the scene. She nodded quietly and went to the door without bothering to say goodbye. _Damn_ , she had no choice but to admit it. Emma Swan was jealous.

* * *

 

Okay, she had finally acknowledged what she felt. And now what? How to deal with this very new feeling? Any adult would sit and keep a responsible conversation with it loved one. They would explain their feelings to try to find a solution to their problems. But there was no problem to fix here. No problem at all. She was the problem. It was she who felt an irrational anger and a sense of possessiveness unheard of until now.

 

Her inner struggle and rollercoaster of emotions did not decrease the next day. However, they had established a sort of tradition in recent months for Friday evenings. That was, early dinner at her parent's loft and then Netflix night at home. She hoped that these distractions were sufficient to ward off the bad thoughts at least for a few hours.

 

That's why she put her best face, drawing a wide smile when her father opened the door and welcomed them. Her smile grew when she saw that David was holding little Neal, so she hurried and literally snatched him from his father's arms to wrap him in hers. Her little brother was already thirteen months old and he was the most adorable creature in the world.

 

Neal snuggled in her arms but after a few seconds his little face lit up with joy as he threw his arms forward while babbling a name. _Killian_. Great. Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance, handing the baby to her boyfriend, but not before whispering "You also have fallen to his charm, little traitor." Killian meanwhile wasted no time and pulled Neal toward him. The smile on his face was a mirror of her brother's. Nevertheless, the picture was the cutest thing, the fearsome Captain Hook succumbing to the tenderness of a baby.

 

A few minutes later she was in the kitchen, helping her mother with the final preparations for dinner. While cutting vegetables, she threw sidelong glances to her four boys, who were, in turn, entertained in the living room, enjoying their time together.

 

Although Neal was still reluctant to start walking, in recent weeks her brother had achieved little progress in that regard, without daring yet to take his first steps. At that very moment, they were witnessing one of these tries.

 

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she watched the vacillating movements of her brother. Her mother frozen at her side as the men began to make gestures encouraging him to walk toward them. After a few seconds in which everyone stood expectantly, Neal finally thought better of it and decided to continue exploring the world as he crawled.

 

She let out the breath she'd been holding as she looked at Killian, who gave her a wide smile as he winked. It was a matter of days, she was sure, and no one in her family was willing to miss this great event.

 

She shook her head and continued with the task of cutting vegetables. For a few minutes, a quiet silence surrounded them in the kitchen, broken only by the murmur of the background coming from the living room. The smile did not disappear from her face at the thought of how her life had changed in recent years.

 

"I've been thinking..." Her mother’s soft voice got her out of her reverie, her confident tone gaining her attention instantly. Emma tilted her head as she gave her a questioning look.

 

Snow whispered as she cast sidelong glances at the boys. "Christmas is about to arrive. It seems that this peace we are living will allow us to enjoy these festivities for the first time since you saved us."

 

Her muscles tensed involuntarily at the time when she heard the word _Christmas_. When she was a little girl, she had always had the dream of living a traditional Christmas. Soon, however, she had to surrender to the evidence. She would never live a scene like that. Until now.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt suddenly excited with the possible idea of her mother. She was right, they had not had the opportunity to enjoy a moment of tranquility in such a long time. Emma nodded, encouraging Snow to continue talking as she resumed preparing dinner.

 

"Well, I thought that this year we should do something special. Because Killian doesn’t know these festivities and in recent years we couldn’t celebrate it in conditions, maybe now it would be the time to show him how to live this special Date in the World Without Magic."

 

Emma stopped listening to her mother. The knife she was holding suspended in the air for a few seconds while her heart skipped a beat. _Killian? And what about me?_ Snow didn't seem to notice her reaction, probably because of the enthusiasm that had seized her at the thought of acting as a hostess. She kept taking but Emma’s ears did not assimilate her mother's words. The need to run was urgent. Instead, she dedicated herself to keep cutting vegetables, the knife falling with unusual force on the cutting board, the vegetables, victims of her anger. A lump began to form in her throat as tears threatened to spill, feeling herself once again, like a lost girl.

 

"So what do you think? Will you help me with the preparations keeping the secret?" Once she finished the speech, Snow's gaze focused on her, seeking an approval that Emma was unable to give.

 

"Uh-huh" She mumbled, avoiding the inquisitive eyes of her mother. Instead, she found the perfect excuse to leave the kitchen. "Damn onions. They are making me cry. I'm going to fresh my face." Without further ado, she left the kitchen, heading the bathroom. Probably her mother had begun to suspect something but at that time that could not care less to her.

 

During dinner, her parents behaved as usual, focused on trying her little rebellious brother to keep something into his mouth. Killian, as perceptive as always, seemed to sense that something was wrong, his eyes fixed on her for most of the evening, only to be distracted by Henry’s pep talk. The situation was so awkward that when both her phone and her father's sounded almost in unison, alerting an altercation with some of the Dwarfs, she rushed to get up and run away.

 

Killian was faster than her, though. He reached her before she went out the door. "Emma, wait." After a sigh, she turned, trying to soften her features. His face, however, was filled with concern, his brow furrowed, his eyes narrowed in a questioning gesture. His hand stroked her arm up and down. "You alright, love?"

 

She gave him a reassuring smile that did not reach her eyes. "I'm fine. I have to go, the sooner I leave, the better, that means I'll be home early."

 

Killian seemed reluctant to let her go and made one last attempt. "Do you want me to go with you?"

 

Her hand gently stroked his cheek. "Nah, stay home with Henry, I'll go with David. We will return soon." Her lips then brushed his and after one last look she left the house.

 

Her internal struggle seemed endless. She could not blame Killian at all. One thing was clear, though. She would continue to hate Christmas. _Thank you for your tact, mom_. She thought sourly as she reached her car.

* * *

 

It was past midnight when she came home. She was exhausted, the Dwarfs had almost made her crazy. It had taken longer than they thought to have it all under control. Her only desire at that time was collapsing on the couch and distract her mind with any random show on Netflix.

 

"I'm home ..." Her words trailed off at the moment when she entered the living room and saw her two boys lying on the couch watching TV.

 

Her gaze traveled to the screen. Her eyes widened with surprise and her hands curled into fists when she realized what they were watching. It was assumed that they were going to watch that damn show together but the two of them had started without her.

 

To his credit, Killian at least had the decency to look away from the television and smile at her. Her son, however, just mumbled a _hello_ without even looking at her.

 

"Great, I get home after work and this is what I find. Thank you very much for waiting for me." Her voice full of sarcasm came out in a hiss as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Killian got up and started walking toward her as she scratched behind his ear. "Sorry, lass, it's just that we were bored while waiting for you." He said, his words filled with remorse.

 

Henry also reacted to her words as he emulated Killian, standing up and looking at her with regret. "It was my fault, mom, I insisted."

 

She ignored her son and focused her anger on Killian. She had had enough. All the feelings and bad thoughts lately accumulated struggled to come to the surface. She felt an urgent need to release them at last. Even so, she still felt some embarrassment about her feelings, so she chose to direct her anger through the easy way.

"Do you know what time is it? It's past midnight! He’s just a child and should be asleep!" She growled in a tone low enough so that Henry would not hear.

 

"Come on, Swan. It's Friday and the lad has already done his homework while waiting for you." He tried to reassure her, but without much success, quite the contrary, because it gave her a way to keep attacking.

 

She uncrossed her arms and raised them in the air in a gesture of annoyance as she rolled her eyes, "Oh, now you know better than me what is the best for my son, don't you?" Regret came at the very moment the words were out of her mouth in an angry mutter.

 

She had gone too far, Killian's face was a clear indication of this. A shadow of pain crossed it, but she did not have time to him to reply. She tore her eyes away, unable to hold his gaze at that time. "I... I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Her words, barely a whisper as she walked to the stairs up to her bedroom.

 

 _What the hell am I thinking? Using my own son against Killian for not being able to face my insecurities? What is wrong with me?_ Her thoughts run at full speed as she walked up to her bedroom. Once there, she changed clothes, put on her pajamas and got into bed without bothering to turn off the light, as she covered up her head with the sheets.

 

She was behaving like a spoiled child with a tantrum and a need for attention. For that reason, she felt even more frustrated because she was aware that her fears were irrational but in turn, she could not help feeling bad and somewhat neglected.

 

Maybe she was looking for Killian's attention without having to openly admit how she felt. Her heart beat with anticipation as her fingers clung to the sheets, waiting for him to enter their bedroom and show his concern. She wanted it with all her strength but she also feared it, because it meant that eventually, she would have to confess.

 

The wait was eternal to the point of almost losing hope that he appeared, but finally, the sound of someone opening the door reached her ears, followed by footsteps approaching the bed. After a few seconds, the other side of the mattress dipped slightly. Emma exhaled with relief, although she remained motionless and covered with sheets.

 

"I know you're awake, Emma." If Killian was upset by her previous reaction he hid it very well, as his words came in a soft, soothing voice. "I think we should talk."

 

Why wasn't he angry? She could handle an annoying Killian, but when he insisted on behaving like a wall against which vent her frustrations, he sometimes got the opposite effect, infuriate her even more. She clenched her jaw, breathing deeply, biting her tongue to avoid falling into the temptation to speak.

 

"You can pretend all you want, love, but I'm not going to leave this room until you and I talk."

 

Emma kept still in bed, showing her stubbornness, although she was aware that at some point she would have to give up.

 

“Do I have to remind you that you're an open book for me? I know that something is going through that head of yours. I've been waiting patiently for a while for you to come to me.”

 

_Damn Pirate, why he always have to be so perceptive?_

 

“So, what's wrong, Emma? You can tell me.”

 

His voice was so soft in contrast to her inner turmoil that both collided and she could not handle it anymore. She sat bolt upright in bed, directing her gaze at him as she pointed to him with her index finger. "You! You're the problem!" She hissed angrily.

 

Killian's eyes widened in surprise and Emma could also detect a hint of fear in his features. She had scared him with his confession. Dammit!

 

"What are you talking about?" He asked tentatively, his voice both confused and fearful.

 

She sighed, trying to regain control. "It seems that now everyone loves Killian Jones." Great, her voice just betrayed her, her tone reflecting her jealousy to perfection.

 

Killian's face change immediately. The confusion gave way to what looked like a small smile of relief at first but eventually became a smirk. "Is that so?" He said, all the worry was gone from his voice.

 

"Oh, that's fun for you, now?" She replied angrily, as she threw to him the first thing she had at hand, which fortunately was only a cushion.

 

"Come on, love!" He, of course, dodged the cushion. “Excuse me, darling, but considering how you have addressed to me first, you've got to scare me a little. I'm well aware that I have that effect on people..." Emma rolled her eyes as his smirk grew even more, a hint of cockiness reflected in his voice. "... But would you mind explaining to me what exactly is worrying you?"

 

Emma looked away as she squeezed her hands nervously. The previous anger was gone. Instead, she had begun to feel some embarrassment at the absurdity of the situation. Because, how to explain to her boyfriend that she was not only jealous of the attention he gave to others but also of the affection he received? How to confess that the issues she was carrying from her past still remained to haunt her?

 

But she had already gone too far with this nonsense. Bad thoughts continue to bother her if she was not able to get rid of them. Therefore, even at the risk of Killian enjoying at her expense, she finally decided to confess, but before she raised her hand and an eyebrow in warning as she focused her gaze on Killian. "Promise me you will not laugh."

 

"I'll do my best." To his credit, Killian tried to keep an impassive face. His lips pursed together with just a hint of a smile. His expression implied that he really was curious about what she had to say.

 

“Maybe…” Emma let out a deep breath. She cocked her head as closed one eye and slightly wrinkled her nose. "Maybe I'm a little jealous." She admitted reluctantly.

 

"Jealous..." Killian raised an eyebrow as the corners of his lips slightly lifted although it was clear that he was trying hard not to break out laughing. "Jealous of who?"

 

She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. After another sigh, she dropped her arms on her lap and continued. "I don’t know ... it’s everything ... I feel like now everyone cares about you, my parents, Henry, Belle, even my little brother is fond of you. When you walk into the room he doesn't have eyes for anyone else... And you spend more time with other people... I know I'm being stupid, but I can’t help but feel bad." She bit her lower lip and looked at him under her lashes, waiting for his reaction.

 

Killian's gaze held hers for a few seconds. His smile was gone. Instead, his features softened a bit. He licked his lips as he bent his torso slightly forward, shortening the space between them. "We have a problem here, darling. I thought I had made it perfectly clear, but it seems that I've failed."

 

Emma frowned. She was no idea what he was talking about. "I've failed to prove that you and only you, occupy the first place in my life. You are my priority, Emma. Without you, I wouldn’t have any of this."

 

Her cheeks flushed slightly to hear Killian’s soft voice. Although he had never stopped to show his love for her, his looks of adoration, his words and gestures of affection still had the power to generate butterflies in her stomach and her heart race. "Even over my brother?"

 

"Ah! The little prince has the power to charm us all.” Both smiled at such evidence. “But you're still in the first place. And now, can you explain to me what exactly you worried about?"

 

"You know those sticky notes that you leave everywhere? I have begun to hate them a little. If you're not sailing with Henry, then you're hanging out with my father or helping my mother. How can you have a color even for Zelena? " Her anger was gone, only a hint of reproach remained in her voice. After Killian's words, she felt more comfortable sharing her feelings.

 

Killian shrugged with a casual gesture. "Well, in this case, it was the simplest choice, wasn't it?"

 

Emma snorted and shook her head. Now that she had begun, she was unable to stop. "And what about David? He phoned me the other day. But he wanted to talk to me? No, not at all. The first thing he did was ask for you. He asked for Killian. KILLIAN." Emma emphasized his name with an incredulous and deliberately exaggerated tone. "Can you believe it? My father used your real name. No Hook, but Killian. That's something only you and I shared." She pursed her lips, feigning more annoyance than she actually felt.

 

"I never thought you were going to be jealous of your own father, love." His words came through a wide smirk. "But to be honest, not only your father uses my real name now, more people have begun to use it. And I'm still sharing with you some others things. This very bed has witnessed many of our secrets.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh, please ... your mind is so full of dirty thoughts. Can't you think of anything else?"

 

"With you by my side? It's pretty difficult." He held out his arm and twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Besides, you can consider this as a kind of community service."

 

"Community service?" Emma asked in a suspicious tone.

 

"Of course. Imagine, your father needs a mate because spending too much time with the bloody Dwarfs can't be good for him." She laughed, before he could continue, unable to keep a straight face any longer.

 

"And as for Henry, I'm fully aware that he is a lucky lad because he has two mothers who would do everything for him, but it never hurts to have someone else to continue training sword fighting or sailing. In addition, this case is a kind of mutual help. He in return is my best teacher about the world of technology."

 

Emma knew all this. She knew that, despite the popularity of her father, even though he was part of royalty, so far he had not had a close friend. Robin's unexpected loss also had contributed to that. For that reason, and even more considering their beginnings, she was more than happy to see that her father and her boyfriend now had a close relationship.

 

Regarding Henry, he had not said it, but his eyes expressed clearly what his words didn’t. She could see a mixture of pain, remorse, and guilt because it was a fact, Henry had lost too many fathers figures throughout his life. So she could not be more grateful to Killian about the treatment he gave her son.

 

Emma was not in denial anymore. Her fears, while understandable in a way, really had no basis. She was surrounded by a family who loved her. She had nothing to fear.

 

She did not know why he had waited so long to keep this conversation with him. Everything was better, more bearable when she shared her fears with Killian. "And what about Belle? Are you also carrying out some of your community services with her?"

 

Killian's eyes widened suddenly. "Now I understand everything!  that day in the library, when you left so fast, something was wrong with you, right?"

 

Oh, he was always so perceptive... "That day I was right. You two completely ignored me when you began to speak of those romance novels."

 

"Sorry to disagree, love, but you were the one that didn’t show much interest in the book I was showing you."

 

"Because I haven’t read the damn book and I didn’t want to seem like a kind of uncultured person."

 

"Well, Swan, that can be easily solved." He turned and opened the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a book, which, as it could not be otherwise, had her name on the cover. "It's never too late. I honestly think you would enjoy reading." He offered her the book and she accepted it grudgingly. Maybe she would give it an opportunity…

 

"Is there anything else bothering you, Swan?"

 

She shook her head perhaps too fast. His eyebrow arched again, his gaze fixed on her, implying that he was not buying it. "Come on, love, remember, open book."

 

It was true. She still had a thorn in the flesh due to the conversation with her mother a few hours earlier. "Okay, there may be something else." She said so hesitantly.

 

Killian slightly tilted his head encouraging her to speak. "You can tell me, Emma."

 

And she told him. She confessed the entire conversation with her mother, and how she had felt for a moment, all her fears of the past making an appearance. As she was talking, she noticed that Killian expression changed, his features hardened, his jaw clenched, his hands curled into fists.

 

"Honestly, Swan. I appreciate your mother, but tact is not one of her best qualities." His voice showed the discomfort he was feeling. "I’m going to fix this."

 

Emma widened her eyes with surprise, suddenly fearful of the reaction that Killian could have. "No! You're not going to say anything to my mother, Killian."

 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he exhaled deeply. "Do you trust me, Swan?"

 

"Of course I trust you, you already know that."

 

"Then let me fix this, I have an idea. Everything will be okay, I promise."

 

After a few seconds, she accepted. "Okay."

 

"Good. One more thing. Can you do me a favor? The next time something bothers you, please don’t wait until the burden is so heavy, just talk to me, ok?"

 

She sighed. He was right, as usual. She had nothing to fear while he was at her side. "Okay, I’ll try."

 

"So if this has been a fight, now it’s time for the making up... I inform you that before coming here I made sure your lad went to bed. What do you say?" He suggested in his most seductive voice as his lips curled into a wicked smile.

 

"Dirty mind."

 

"But you love it"

  
"Yes, I do." No doubt, this would be the best way to end a very difficult day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma knew nothing of Killian's plan in the following days. Everything seemed normal between him and her mother, they showed no sign of having kept any compromising conversation. Their lives went back to normal and the post-it notes continued to appear in the fridge. That meant that Killian still shared his time with other inhabitants of Storybrooke. But there were some changes, though subtle, that did not go unnoticed for her. Now he added a message just for her to every text he wrote letting her know his plans.

_Henry and I are going to practice sword fighting after school. Would you like to join us after your shift?_

_David and I are going to hang out together, but we won’t be late. If you wait for me awake, I promise to make up for the time we have not been together._

_Your mother has asked me to babysit Neal because everyone is busy this afternoon. But don't worry love, you continue being the first one of my list._

* * *

The smile had returned to her lips every time she read those messages. She felt much more at ease with herself and with other people after having got rid of the burden that overwhelmed her. Her heart was lighter, her mind was clearer, the clouds of jealousy had disappeared. Emma also learned to take advantage of these moments to herself. One of the first things she did was to start reading the damn novel that had managed to increase her jealousy the previous days. She was ready to give it a try.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day came almost without her noticing. That meant that, although they would be living Christmas in just over a month, she didn’t have any news of Killian's plan yet. It wasn’t that she had not tried to get some information. But every time she tried to wheedle some clue from him, he simply smiled and assured her that everything was under control. She would know everything soon enough, so she gave up and waited for any movement in that direction.

Her parents, as good hosts, had invited them all to pass Thanksgiving dinner in the loft, including Regina, Zelena, and baby Robin. Her mother was delighted, she really enjoyed organizing a dinner of such features, a festivity that no one had been held in conditions so far.

So here they were. Everyone sat around a table full of delicious food, ready to let go and enjoy a pleasant evening in good company. They were about to start eating when she heard as Killian cleared his throat and stood. 

"Emma and I would like to announce something."

 _What the hell_... Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard Killian's words. Emma glanced at everyone present, which in turn looked at each other in confusion. After the initial shock where an embarrassing silence reigned, everyone began to react.

"Oh! What a surprise! We didn't expect any of this." Her mother had a happy expression on her face, her bright eyes on Emma. Regina rolled her eyes and Zelena murmured while smirking, "It was about time". From there, everyone started talking at once. It seemed that they all had something to say. Everyone exposed their own conjectures, completely ignoring Killian. He, meanwhile, remained standing with a frown and his mouth shut, patiently waiting for the entire family to pay attention to him. 

The only one who seemed not to react was her father. However, when he finally realized the possible significance of what was to come, he rose from his seat, facing Killian. "No, no... This shouldn't be that way. Shouldn't you have talked to me first?" His father showed his displeasure by throwing a glare towards Killian. "Oh, wait, you two didn't... she is not... I think I need a drink." David grabbed his cup and drank it all down in one go, sinking back into his seat. 

She felt her cheeks blushed violently, her whole face burned with embarrassment, her gaze focused on the plate in front of her. And her mind running at full speed trying to figure out what Killian had in mind.

Gradually, the conversations were decreasing in intensity. Instead, all eyes focused back on Killian, who was still standing, his expression, a mixture of amusement and annoyance. 

"Now that everyone has made their conjectures, I guess I'm allowed to continue, right? Ah! Before doing it, this has helped me in some way. When, and aye, you heard right," Killian paused , focusing his eyes on David. "When Emma and I announce whatever you all are thinking, this won't be the way we do it. I would never have imagined that all of you, distinguished members of royalty, behave like that, stealing the limelight from one of its members. I've seen drunk men in taverns behaving more properly for the occasion. This kind of announcement deserves a much more special moment."

To their credit, they seemed to assimilate Killian's scolding quite well, sporting a contrite expression. Everyone but her father, who seemed relieved somehow. Emma, on the other hand, gave Killian a look of pride, her lips curved in a wide grin, as she tilted her head slightly, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, if no one has anything else to say, I proceed to continue where I left off before the interruption. Christmas is near and, although it’s not something we celebrate in our land, I know it's an important holiday in this world. Apparently, we have never had the opportunity to make the deserved celebrations." Killian paused briefly, holding her gaze and nodding in an almost imperceptible gesture. "That's why Emma and I are inviting you all to celebrate Christmas in our house."

Emma dropped her mouth and her eyes widened in disbelief. After the initial shock, she glanced sideways at her mother. She wore a small smile on her face, her cheeks slightly flushed. Snow was not looking at her but, thanks to her expression, Emma guessed her mother knew the origin of all this. So this was what Killian had in mind. 

Her heart pounded in her chest as murmurs of approval began running around the table. Maybe that had not been more than a small gesture, but it meant the world to her. Her eyes filled with tears of gratitude and love for the man who was still standing in front of her. She moved her lips forming a silent _thank you_ that Killian was able to read. He subtly nodded his head as he winked and gave her back a bright smile. 

"That's cool! Can I invite Violet? Henry's voice full of enthusiasm broke the bubble that had formed between her and Killian.

"Henry, I don't think that is..." Regina began to speak but then she was cut by Killian.

"Of course, lad." As he sat back, he directed a challenging look at Regina. "Sorry love, my house, my rules."

Regina opened her mouth to reply, but she seemed to think better, because, after a deep breath, her lips pressed together as she nodded slightly.

With this, the conversation ended and everyone started eating, enjoying the good company. However, there was only room for one thought in Emma's mind. She had just one month to organize an acceptable Christmas event. Blessed the Internet, she suspected it would be her best ally.

* * *

The days passed without her noticing, too busy with her work at the station and spending time with her family. Contrary to what might seem at first, preparations for Christmas dinner had been about to drive her crazy. Emma had never acted before as a hostess at an event of this nature. The desire for everything to go well was such that it was causing her a state of nervousness that collided with the maddening calm of Killian. As the day approached, arguments between them became more frequent. 

_“You should be in charge of the preparations. It was your damn idea."_

_"You can use your magic, love."_

_"You want me to cook a turkey with magic?"_

_"I was just kidding, Swan. You should relax and enjoy the journey. Everything will be fine."_

And indeed, all these discussions ended with the two of them in bed while Killian helped her relax in the best way possible. She was not going to complain about that, quite the opposite. 

* * *

The last twenty-four hours were frantic, but finally, Christmas Day had arrived. 

The smile did not disappear from her face in a clear sign of the happiness coursing through her veins. While Emma was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the dessert, her mind recalled the moments lived during dinner. Her fears and insecurities had been unfounded since the Christmas dinner had been a success. Everyone was impressed with both the decor and the food served. Against all odds, they had managed to cook a turkey moderately acceptable without resorting to her magic.

Killian should be helping her with dessert. Instead, she could see -blessed open space- that her boyfriend was too busy. He kept a chat with David and Henry as they watched Neal, who was playing on the floor.

Emma shook her head with a grin. She did not blame him. Killian had been fully involved in the preparations and had been her best support when her insecurities appeared. He had been determined to turn the dinner into something special and unforgettable. And he had handsomely succeeded, of course. That's why he deserved a little break. Moreover, this time alone allowed her to collect her thoughts. Taking a look back, she could not believe she was so jealous just a few weeks earlier. Fortunately, all that had passed and she now had a clearer mind about what she felt and how she felt about others. 

This unusual calm in Storybrooke implied that she had to deal with real relationships. There was no longer any obstacle in her way. Neither villains nor curses would serve her as an excuse. Now Emma was fully aware that she really had a family, a few friends and a boyfriend who loved her and would do anything for her. It was not easy to accept this considering her backstory. But she was trying. This dinner was an overcome challenge.

"Can I help you, Emma?"

Emma winced when she heard her mother. She was so lost in thought that she had not noticed her presence. Snow was smiling, but Emma could detect a hint of guilt in her eyes, or remorse rather.

"Oh, no, go to enjoy with the others. Killian should be helping me." Her voice sounded hesitant as she avoided her mother's gaze. She feared her mother would come after her to keep some kind of deep conversation. She did not want anything to tarnish this bubble of happiness. 

"Oh, I fear that he is too busy with my husband." Emma tilted her head slightly as her eyebrows went together. Had she just detected a hint of jealousy in her voice or was she just imagining things? Snow reached her and without waiting for another answer, she began to help her distribute the cake on dessert plates.

The kitchen was silent for the next few minutes. The situation was so similar to the one they had lived a few weeks ago that her heart started pounding in anticipation of what was to come. Finally, after a sigh, her mother dropped her hands on the counter and turned her head in search of her gaze. 

"I'd like to talk to you, Emma. Maybe I should have done it before, but I didn’t want to ruin this celebration for the world." Her mother's voice was so soft and her gaze was so tender that Emma held her breath, suddenly overwhelmed by the situation. Snow reached for her hand and placed hers over Emma's as she continued talking.

"I'm so sorry for what I said the other day. I didn't realize at the time how my words could affect you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Emma." Snow's gaze was full of affection and regret, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Emma's eyes also filled with tears at the unexpected confession. 

"It's okay, I'm fine now." She tried to downplay it, not sure of being able to deal with this spiral of feelings that were running through her veins.

"No, it's not okay. You don't deserve that after everything you've been through." Snow paused for a second, as her hand gently stroked hers. "I know the words were not the most appropriate. But I don't want you to think for a moment that I don't regret not having spent this holidays with you, any day, actually. It's something I have to live with for the rest of my days."

When she saw the pain in her mother's eyes, when she heard her words loaded with feelings, Emma was more aware than ever of what it meant for their parents have met with a grown daughter. They had lost all the small feats of her childhood, all the smiles and tears as she grew. Instead of their baby, they found an adult woman with a broken and almost inaccessible heart.

"I know, mom." Emma placed her other hand over her mother's, her lips curled into a sympathetic smile as she held her gaze.

"I realized my mistake when Killian came to talk to me. He just told me that, since this would be your first Christmas in peace surrounded by your family, he had thought to do a special celebration in your own home. By his tone and his expression, I quickly realized the true meaning of what he was saying." 

A wave of affection for her boyfriend came to her heart. He was right. He had managed to not only fix the problem but even put her closer to her mother so subtly that his role in this reconciliation could have gone unnoticed. When she thought she could not love him more than she already did...

"I wasn’t having a good time these past days, to be honest. Perhaps that was the reason why it affected me more than necessary."

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Snow frowned with a look of concern, as she pressed her hand lightly.

"Oh, I'm fine." Emma bit her lower lip nervously, wondering if maybe it was time to trust her mother with everything that worried her. Yes, she decided. That was worth it. "It's just that those days back I felt maybe a little jealous..."

"Jealous?"

"It's something really silly. It doesn't matter. I talked to Killian and everything is fine now." 

"I think I understand." Snow suddenly lowered her voice and looked over to where the boys were. "That kind of friendship between my husband and your boyfriend... oh my god, they have become inseparable." She hissed with some annoyance.

Emma's eyes widened with surprise. "Mom!"

"I mean..." Snow followed with a confident tone. "David seems not to notice it, but he sometimes calls me _love_. And the other day, talking to Leroy, he addressed him as _mate_. Can you believe it?"

"Oh my God..." That was all she could say before breaking into laughter. Her mother followed her instantly, laughter acting as a kind of catharsis to the stress experienced before. When it seemed that they had calmed enough, Emma said between chuckles, "Tell me that at least he hasn’t started using the _bloody_ word." In answer, Snow laughed again and so that her daughter.

After a few seconds, the laughter gave way to smiles, and her mother finally spoke again. This time, all worries had gone from her face. Instead, her eyes shone, showing her most prized feature. Hope. "I'm so happy that you and Killian found each other. I can't think of anyone better for my daughter. He makes you shine, gets the best out of you. And you've helped him become the man he always wanted to be."

Emma felt a lump in her throat, unable to articulate words. The whirlwind of emotions experienced in recent times had left her speechless. She could only nod as she reached her mother's hand and squeezed it in thanks.

"This reminds me of that time in the Thanksgiving dinner. Although Killian and I had already spoken, I didn't expect him to make the announcement in that way. He caught me completely by surprise and for a moment I thought... "

Just then, Emma looked askance at the boys, who were in the living room. She froze at the moment, clutching her mother's arm and causing that she could not continue talking. Her brother was standing with a smile on his tiny face and a determined gesture.

"Oh my God. I need a camera. Where’s my phone?" Snow shifted nervously beside her, her eyes searching around the table.

Meanwhile, Emma wasn't able to look away from the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Her father kneeled a few feet away from his son with open arms and encouraged him to move forward. Killian, in turn, had rushed to get his cell phone and he was recording the moment. "Mom, look at it." She whispered pointing to them.

Finally, it was happening. Her brother started walking with tottering steps, trying to reach his father. And it was as if a bomb of emotions exploded inside her. She felt an immense happiness to be living this experience. She also felt hope to see Killian's face filled with utter admiration. Maybe they would be living something similar in the near future.

She could not see her mother, but she was sure her eyes reflected a mixture of love and nostalgia. But at that moment, nothing mattered. They were living her lost childhood through her brother. She was sure her parents imagined herself walking with tottering steps toward them. Even she could feel it.

While her brother took his first steps into the world, she continued to watch the rest of people. Regina sat with a stoic gesture, but she could detect a hint of regret in her eyes. Zelena, meanwhile, held her little Robin tightly, aware, no doubt, she would be living a similar scene in the upcoming months. Henry held Violet's hand as he watched his uncle. 

They were living a magical moment, the perfect end to a great night. When Neal finally threw himself into his father's arms, David clasped him tightly while everyone else burst into cheers.

She then turned her attention to Killian, who was watching the phone screen with a concentrated gesture. Finally, he looked up and met her eyes. After putting the phone in the back pocket, he raised his thumb, his lips curled into a bright and proud smile. 

Just then, her little brother noticed Killian. As Neal babbled his name, he raised his arms to get to him. Killian did not hesitate, immediately Neal was in his arms, laughing, fully aware that he was the center of attention.

Beside her, her mother finally came out of her trance and began to laugh. Suddenly, she stopped and opened her eyes with concern. "Tell me he has recorded it." Emma nodded. Her mother let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god, I thought that little prince would never walk." Then Snow turned to her with a tender gesture. "You're okay with this?"

Was she? Surprisingly yes. She was happy. Very happy, indeed. "Sure, Mom, it's a great event." Emma said soothingly.

Snow nodded and gave her a soft smile. Both turned to look towards the living room. Killian held Neal as he said something in his ear. After listening, her brother glanced into the kitchen. When his eyes met his mother, he grinned and squirmed in Killian's arm, in a clear sign that he wanted to return to the ground. Killian left him on the floor and knelt beside him. He whispered again something to him as he pointed toward them. At that time, Neal started walking, directing his steps toward them.

Her mother let out a little cry when he saw her son's intentions and hurried out to meet him. Both mother and son melted in a tender embrace in the middle of the living room. Far from being jealous, Emma felt that her heart melted at the sight. She could not help looking back to Killian and move her lips forming a silent _thank you_ that he understood perfectly. She, in turn, could read an _I love you_ on his lips as he winked.

Snow then reached her and pulled her into the family hug. She wasted no time, taking refuge in her mother's arms while both held Neal. Never, in her wildest dreams, she thought the night would end like this. But the best was yet to come.

Killian took that moment to approach them as he pulled back his phone with the intention of taking a photo. Before doing it, he addressed her father.

"Mate, we're missing you, come here." 

David grinned and walked to stand beside Emma. On the other side, her mother held Neal. In their faces, a wide smile and glances glistening with happiness. Thanks to her boyfriend, this image would be immortalized forever.

It was true. Everybody loved Killian Jones. However, there was another undeniable fact. That was, everyone loved Emma Swan as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
